stickmanforcefandomcom-20200214-history
Stickman Series
The series of it all. Stickman series! This is about the series of Stickman himself! Episodes Season 1: Stickman, The Beginning The First Love (The episode that started it all) (Retold version as well) A Gemy Canterlot Wedding Part 1 and 2 (Stickman Game Jumpers First Episode) Stickman's Epic April Fool's Adventure The Fight for Club Penguin Unable to conquer A shadow rises... Makuta The Quest for the Chattering Key Dragon's Love 2 The Royal Movie Twilight's Princess The Return of King Sombra The Return of Trixie A Dancy Canterlot Wedding Part 1 and 2 Ghostly Music Merry Christmas, Stickman! (Christmas 2012 Special) The Return of Drill-X Return to the Crystal Empire Stickman's True Origins (FANNON EPISODE) Return to Toy Block Tower Return to The Toxic Landfill Tick Tock Time Return to Music Town Return to Ice Palace The Lava Surf Search and Destroy (Stickman's Final Battle first episode) Hugo's Big Adventure Smg4's Big Break Stickman's Final Battle Return of Ben Drowned Baby Trouble The Legend of the Thinner and Paint wand Of Pride and heroes 2 Countdown to Doomsday Return to the Haunted Mansion Return of Discord Back to the Lonesome Manor (Stickman Back to the Past first episode) Return to the Land Before Time Rise of Evil Sonic Pt. 1 and 2 (Stickman and the Rise of Evil Sonic first episode) The Royal Movie 3 Haunted house Chase (This is not like Return to the Haunted Mansion and Back to the Lonesome manor. This time, its in Dreamland. The episode will explain it all) Lyra's_Secret_Birthday The Journey to Dreamland (Stickman and the Journey to Dreamland's first episode) Puffle Party Dance A Dynablade Canterlot Wedding Pt. 1 and 2 The Royal Crowning Royal Trouble (Stickman's Royal Chapters's First Episode) The Fight for Club Penguin Shurow's Might The Test of Shurow Return to Cyber Track Zone The Temple of Shurow (First time Shurow actually has a temple discovered after him) The Final Confrontation (Not actually the final episode. Its yet another return of Captain Vladimir.) Loveward Bound (First Creepypasta made by me :3) Timberwolves Ahoy! The Return of Matt Helms Journey to Mogwli's Palace The lost kingdom of the netherlands The Beginning of the Dark Moon Quest (Part 1 of the Dark Moon Story Arc) Gloomy Manor Madhouse (Part 2 of the Dark Moon Story Arc) Haunted Towers Tree Hopping (Part 3 of the Dark Moon Story Arc) Clock Cleaners (Part 4 of the Dark Moon Story Arc) Cold Case (Part 5 of the Dark Moon Story Arc) Treachorus Manor Exploration (Part 6 of the Dark Moon Story Arc) King Boo's Trap (Part 7 of the Dark Moon Story Arc) A nightmare to remember (Part 8 of the Dark Moon Story Arc) The Giant Knight in Shining Armor (Part 9 of the Dark Moon Story Arc) King Boo's Illusion (Final Part of the Dark Moon Story Arc) The Fight for Club Penguin 2; Clash of the Marvel Superheroes Return of Rap Rat; He's the Boss Rise of The Mandarin. (Part of the Fight for Club Penguin 2; Clash of the Marvel superheroes special) A new sky to remember (last episode of The Fight for Club Penguin) The Alpha Lock (Part 1 of the Season Finale) Search for the Nexus Sword (Part 2 of the Season Finale) The Betrayer (Part 3 of the Season Finale) Our Darkest Hour Part 1 (Part 4 of the Season Finale) Our Darkest Hour Part 2 (Part 5 of the Season Finale, Last episode in this season, Stickman is killed by Darkmountain VII; The Dark Legacy's new Fortress) Episodes Season 2: Makuta Hunters Rage of Makuta Teridax (Continues the events of the Season 1 Finale) Rise of Defero (Defero rises from the shadows when Shockwave (a Decepticon) informs Makuta that they found something strange, and Defero rises, after Stickman died) Rage of Defero (Makuta remembers Defero and tests his skills) Fall of Defero (Stickman returns and defeats Defero.... for now) Stickman and the Elite Stickman Force (The stickman force is back!) The Forge of the Ancient Stickman (Part of the Stickman Rises Special Stickman is back! with new powers and a new Pencil Sword, Makuta Tries to get his sword, but dies, and explodes) The Power of the Nexus (Part of Stickman Rises Special) A familiar face (Last part of the Stickman Rises Special) Search of Makuta's Mask (Stickman and his friends try to find Makuta's Mask, since he died, so the dark legacy members can not bring back their leader) Gear Up (All Stickman force member get new Powers, new abilities, and new Weapons) Defero's Secret (They find out that Defero is not dead at all) Keyblades and MasterBlades (Stickman upgrades his secret Keyblade to a MasterBlade) The Fortress of Defero (Stickman and his friends invade the fortress of defero to get back the Wikia Signature for Shurow.) Race against time M stands for Makuta (Makuta's spirit seeks revenge on Stickman. Part of the One Shall Rise special) Brothers of the Makuta (Stickman and friends go to the Makuta caves, where they find out Makuta Teridax's brothers are alive, but frozen, Part of the One Shall Rise special) Shadow of Makuta (Stickman must find Defero before the Dark Legacy uses Defero's keyblade to bring back Makuta, Last part of the One shall Rise special)) One shall Rise (Makuta is back...) The Escape (Stickman and his friends must escape Makuta's new fortress before it blows up) Early April Fools!?! (Stickman and his friends meet Rookie, and he makes some hard jokes at them) Prey (Makuta tells Defero to hunt Stickman) Unknown Episode Rap Rat's Psycho-Mind (Stickmand and friends enter Rap Rat's dead mind to find out where did Makuta and Defero hid the last key to unlock the Alpha Lock) The Hunt (Stickman and friends hunt the Makutas) Rookie's Joke part 1 (Rookie draws a giant Funny House but then, King Boo messes things up, and the mansion turns into a scarescraper) Rookie's Joke part 2 (Stickman and Luigi capture King Boo, and the funny house is back to normal, but at the end, it is shown that King Boo escaped) Predaking's deal (Defero makes a deal with Predaking (The King of the Predacons), so he brings the dead bodies of Stickman and his friends) Defero's last stand (Predaking escapes, and Stickman and friends hunt Defero, at the end, Defero falls of a cliff, and is destroyed by the Nexus Ninja) Makuta's plan (Makuta hears the news about Defero dead, so he makes a new plan: Operation: Stickman) Defero's return (Defero returns and makes a big deal with Makuta, so they can kill Stickman) The Shards of the Nexus Sword (The Nexus Ninja is revealed to be Carlos Mtz2, an old friend of Stickman, but he tells Stickman that King Boo broke the Nexus Sword, and they find the shards of the Nexus Sword) The Alpha Lock (Finally, stickman and friends go to the Alpha Lock, so they unlock the Ultimate Power, but Makuta arrives, and the Final Battle is about to Start...) The Chase (Makuta chases Stickman since he has the Pencil Sword) Makuta Defericioux (Makuta and Defero combine, just in time for the Final Battle) Here we go again (Stickman is ready for anything now! This is the last episode of the second season) Episodes Season 3: The Forbidden Heroes The Case of Missingnoitis Loveward Bound 2 Error Code: UP10K Snower's Ice Rage The Return of an old villain The Overlord The Overlord's Secret The Overlord's War Makuta the Overlord Error Code: UP10K 2 The Pen of Peno Evil Sonic's Return Kozu's Rage King Boo's Master Plan Part 1 King Boo's Master Plan Part 2 Fear Defero Defero's Weapon Antroz' quest The Secret weapon The Quest The Quest for Makuta's Mask Part 1 The Quest for Makuta's Mask Part 2 Helioptile and the missing Victini Part 1 Helioptile and the missing Victini Part 2 Return of King Creeper, The Terrible Blow Up Dogkid's Adventure Shadow and the missing Missingno The Dark Legacy's Revenge Stickman's father Typhonus fall (Baron Typhonus does not die) Armies of Creepers Return to the Amazon (Yet another Rio Episode, but this time, Stickman and his friends return to rio for a big surprise... Part one of the season 3 finale.) Return to Makuta's Fortress (Part two of the season 3 finale.) The Shadow behind (Part three of the season 3 finale.) Makuta Teridax is Back (Part four of the season 3. finale) Brother VS Brother (Part five of the season 3 finale. Last episode in the season 3) Episodes Season 4: Stickman: Awakening Rise of the Hero Forge of the Hero The Fight of the Hero (Part one of the Defero be gone special) The Fall of the Villian (Part two of the Defero be gone special) The Last Stand of Defero (Part three of the Defero be gone special) Cybertronian Cyber-Tech Cybertron's reborn The Fight for Cybertron The Fall of Cybertron Megatron's Fall Terdaka's illusions Terdaka's stars Terdaka's Dead World Stone Cold in the Ancient Village The Stone Army of Makuta Kozu and the 4 golden Butterfly Swords Kozu.... Kozu Kozu Kozu... Kozu's Last Stand The Dark Legacy's Re-awakening Ceremony The Rise of Defero Ghost Defero Defero: You're gone (Last time Defero appears in this and any other series) Monsters and Myths Still, nothing still Kozu and King Boo: The Wrecking Duo King Kozu the Boo Stone Boo (Last Time King Boo appears in this and any other series) Rex Fury and the Wrecking Crew Rex and McCain: The Two lovely enemies Rex and McCain: A Jail for the Brick (Last Time Rex Fury appears in this series) Genesect Army VS Victini Victini and the enigma Stone Flashbolt and Victini: The Duo of Friendship Cynder and Shadowblade's Escape from the Starship of Doom A New Family (Cynder, Shadowblade, Flashbolt and Victini join Stickman Force in order to defeat Makuta) Defero's Body Operation: Predacon Predaking's Army Shockwave and the Predacons Starscream VS McCain Megatron Strikes back Optimus VS Megatron: The Fast VS The Furious Darth Herbert and the Shadow Troopers Part 1 Darth Herbert and the Shadow Troopers Part 2 Stickman and Marcus: The path to the Reveal Glass Stickman and Marcus: A hero awakening Stickman and Marcus: Fusionating and absorbing Makuta and the Brotherhood of Makuta Makuta Antroz and Makuta Miserix strike back Return to the Darkmountains The New Alpha Lock A Human Concept Friends and Foes Weekly Daily Monthly Universe Stickman attacks The Clones Tornadus and Thundurus Land... Landorus! White and Black: Day and Night The Day Hero: Reshiram Series Stickman's Adventures Stickman Legends Stickman Unleashed Stickman Files Stickman Game Jumpers Stickman Back to the Past Stickman's Final Battle Stickman and the Rise of Evil Sonic Stickman and the Journey to Dreamland Stickman's Princess Chronicles Stickman's Royal Chapters Stickman's Adventures 2; Shurow's Journey Stickman's Adventures 3; The Rio Files Stickman's Adventures 4; The Angry Birds Force Shurow's Adventures; The Beginning Cadence's Adventures: The Dancing Journey Carlos's Adventures: The Nexus Ninja Rhysw's Adventures: The way of the ninja Helioptile's Adventures: The Beginning Cynder's Adventures: Dragon Realms return Stickman's New Adventures Stickman's Amazing Adventures (Current) Movies The Royal Movie Stickman's Epic Battle The Wedding Chapters (Includes all 4 weddings, including a new wedding episode too ;) ) The Ultimate Showdown (Contains the best episode of the whole entire series:The day Stickman and Makuta fought) The Dark Moon Story (Contains all 10 episodes of the Dark Moon Story Arc, and a never before seen episode too!) The Makuta and Defero Special (Contains the last episodes of the Season 2: Makuta Hunters, plus an exclusive biography of Makuta the Lord of Shadows and Defero the Master of Destruction.) The Forbidden DVD (Contains all episodes for Season 3; The Forbidden Episodes.) Stickman Adventures: The Ultimate Battle Makuta: No more Stickman (Contains the season finale of Season 1) Stickman's New Adventures, The Complete Rio Saga Stickman's Amazing Adventures: The Love Race Gallery Revengeiscoming.png|The poster for the Series 2 and MMO makutalord.png|Makuta VS Stickman in a poster for Season 2 Music Videoes Note: Only User:Marcus949 has permission to edit this section, if edited by another user, you will be blocked for a month. -''The Wiki´s Adminship'' Revenge (My version) The Party Starts now! Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) Ghosts Just Wanna Dance Nightmare Night Its your Birthday! 12 Heroes of Christmas (Current Music Video)